1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing applied to an image input signal when a color space of the image input signal is converted to a color space of an image output apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices such as a scanner, a monitor, a printer, and a projector individually have different color reproduction gamut. Thus, it is a problem how to reproduce a color while absorbing the difference in the color reproduction gamut.
For example, when color characteristics of a liquid crystal projector are matched to a color standard such as sRGB, it is first necessary to consider how to reproduce target color characteristics (a color matching method) within color gamut of the liquid crystal projector by comparing color gamuts of both of them. However, since the color standard such as sRGB is generally created based on color characteristics of a CRT display, when the color gamut of the projector, which has greenish color characteristics, and the color gamut of the sRGB are compared, there is difference in hue of gray (the direction of the gray axis) from white to black. There is a color matching method for reproducing target color characteristics with fidelity in a color gamut of a liquid crystal projector (color matching with priority to color reproduction) by a color correction for precisely matching color characteristics of the liquid crystal projector to the target color characteristics.